Check Mate!
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: Luck wasn't on Lucy's side at all. Fate sure had a cruel hand in her life, and to make matters worse… no amount of money can set her free. NaLu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Behind the mountains and plains, lied a western style estate, the owner of said mansion, a business tycoon who owned more than half the land and trade. Jude Heartfilia had everything he ever needed. He had money, land, fame, and a beautiful daughter.

"Miss Lucy!"

Turning her large warm chocolate brown eyes to the attention of the maid, the youngest Heartfilia member offered a polite smile.

"Another suitor has arrived!" the elder maid explained, hurrying the blonde beauty downstairs to—once again—marry her off.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, the young woman, pouted in response, her brows furrowing at the thought of another arrogant spoiled pig who wanted her for her body or fortune.

_They're all the same. None of them ever look at me for who I am or what I like. And I don't see why Father is so eager to get rid of me. I wonder what it would be like to live a day of normalcy? _

With a sly smile tugging at the corner of her lips, Lucy replaced her sour expression of that of fake gentleness.

_Well I won't have to wonder for long._

"H-hello my fair maiden, and might I say, that the description of your beauty _pales_ in comparison to the image itself." The no named man complimented, noting his attention _particularly_ to one abdominal area.

Masking her true emotions, Lucy gave a small smile. Her eyes reflecting a cold and far off look, as the man spoke to her father, babbling about their business.

Hiding her true feelings were the only thing Lucy knew to do when dealing with her family relations. Having started it at such a young age, she knew that if she spoke her mind freely as she dreamed to do so, would be the last thing she would ever say.

"Come along Lucy, I'm sure you'll want to get better acquainted with the man who's asking for your hand in marriage." She heard her father speak.

Recognizing the undertone of giving her an order, Lucy followed shortly behind, her eyes never leaving the floor as she walked.

_Tonight…_

_Tonight will be the night that I will plan my great escape._ She vowed, clutching the silverware tightly as she took a small bite of the cooked bird that lied on her plate in a river of sauce.

* * *

White cotton fabric fluttered in the night air.

Keeping a firm hold on the bed sheets that she gripped so tightly in her hands, Lucy slowly began her descent onto the ground below her.

With each step she took, she thought of all the adventures she would pursue once she was rid of these this horrid mansion.

Left, right

_Begin writing stories_

Left, right

_Travel across Earthland_

Left, right

_Embark on journeys and then live to tell about them. _

"Ok Lucy, you're only half way there."

Glancing at the guards that were half-asleep, she made a swift approach to the west, keeping in mind to avoid them at all costs.

She ran until she could no longer see the place she had once called "home". Running until her legs screamed at her to stop. And when she was sure she was free, that was when she looked back.

Upon seeing nothing but the dirt road she traveled on for so long, she sighed in relief.

"This will be the start of a new beginning."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"It's what it said on the map. Besides, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Natsu." The dark haired male scoffed, earning a glare from his pink haired comrade.

"We're here to raid this town, not to sample the eateries, so for once in your life be serious!" The ash haired male said as he folded his arms across his chest arguing as usual with the pink buffoon.

"Hey! I am serious! I just don't see why we can't have a bite to eat first before torching this place is all."

"You're the one that torches everything! If it weren't for me, we'd be burned to a crisp by now!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say pervert." His comrade sneered, waving off the scowling man who was clothed in only his underwear. Again.

"Crap not again!"

* * *

Once arriving at the town of Magnolia, Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at the sights before her.

The streets were littered with people, all who were busily going about their business, along with the shopkeepers who greeted her as she passed by.

"Pearl Necklace? A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady." A deep voice purred, making Lucy to visibly cringe.

Quickening her pace, she proceeded to head to the tavern that she heard about from the help of an elderly woman when she traveled. Hearing her stomach growl at the thought of food caused Lucy to move even faster. When she finally entered the large eating hall, eyes lit up in delight at the warm baked foods surrounding the bar.

As Lucy ordered her meal, having saved a small portion of money upon her escape, she sat down on the wooden stool waiting for her food to be served.

_Wow. First day and already I feel exhausted, then again I did run for the most part. Good thing I had enough money to buy inconspicuous clothes. Otherwise, it would be easier for Papa to recognize me._

When a bowl of steel-cut oats was placed in front of her, Luc grabbed the wooden spoon ready to dig in.

"Alright, listen up! Everyone give us all the riches you got and no one gets burned alive!"

_You have got to be—_

"You too Blondie!"

_B-Blondie?!_

Lucy mentally cursed her luck, of all the days to escape; it had to be the day that marauders happened to show up.

The two bandits held out a sack as the collected the stolen goods from the patrons.

_How cliché…_

"Hey, Pinky, you too."

Lifting her head up, Lucy took notice of the spiky haired man that continued to eat his food. Eyeing the stack of empty plates on the table, the blonde's eyebrows sky rocketed.

_Whoa! This guy sure can eat!_

The masked bandit growled in frustration as the pink haired man ignored him.

"I will literally kill you if you don't do as I say! And save yourself the hero act and just cooperate like everyone else here." She heard him say.

A loud gulp was all the man had as a response, before he too reached out from his pocket to give the crooks his valuables.

"On the table Pinky, and no funny business,"

"No funny business here," the pink haired man replied, placing a measly jewel on the tabletop. Both bandits stared in disbelief at the man.

"W-what are you trying to pull here Pinky?! You're telling me that's all the jewel you got?!" one of the men yelled, grabbing the man buy the collar of his black vest, lifting him off the ground as he did so.

"Looks like it." The spiky haired male grinned, causing the thief to release his grip on him. Noticing a shadow in his peripheral vision, black eyes darted to the side, staring in disbelief at the small dagger that was near his eye.

"Drop the bags and get out," a dark haired man spoke, his words oozing with venom as he spoke.

"W-why you…"

"Go on now. Wouldn't want your friend to _split_ a seam now would you?"

Both bandits complied with the dark haired stranger, swearing revenge as they fled. As soon as the coast was clear, the whole bar swarmed the hero with gratitude, offering him thanks and praise.

"That was magnificent!"

"Our hero!"

"You're amazing!"

Lucy dusted herself off as she stared in disbelief at the sight before her.

_Is it just me or did that seem a little too easy?_

Watching the people continue to shower the ash haired man with gifts made her question him even more. Looking to the side, the pink haired man that had once been beside him was now gone.

Along with the bags.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo! That was too easy Gray! Did you see the look on their faces?"

After receiving a basket full of food as a thank you present, the two took that as their queue to leave, promising to one day return.

"Next time I'll be the hero, and you can be the bystander." Natsu spoke, stuffing his face full of the mutton they received.

"Idiot, keep your voice down!" Gray hissed elbowing his partner in the ribs. The pink haired man yelped in response, as he rubbed his sore side.

"I think will stick with the way things were for today, knowing you, you'll burn the place down again."

"Hey, that was just _once!_"

The two men continued bickering, neither one paying attention to the blonde beauty that was over hearing their conversation from behind the large pile of wooden crates in the alley.

_Caught you!_ _Now all I have to do is catch these two morons and then I can get that huge reward!_

It was a full proof plan.

It was simple really, she would just trick the two using her feminine charm, and then once she had them in the palm of her hand, she'll crush them!

_Those two won't know what hit 'em. And just think, a story that I can soon write about a brave female heroine, who brings evildoers to justice!_

The sound of someone sniffing the air snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Gray, are you wearing perfume?"

"W-what kind of idiot are you?! _No!"_

"Jeesh, I was just asking. No need to get all defensive about your horrible odor."

"What was that pepper-breathe?!"

Lucy squeaked when a sudden object flew directly by her, the weight causing the crates to shuffle in response.

"You bastard…" She heard the one called Gray seethe, grunting as he got up from the crates.

"There! It's coming from that direction!"

Lucy stiffened at the accusation, praying that they would not mean her direction.

The sound of feet scuffing the ground drummed in her ears as the footsteps grew closer and closer. All her hair was on end now as the thought of being caught entered her mind. Sweat rolled down her temple, as she bit her lip in anticipation.

She was defenseless, and carried no weapons on her. She was damn well screwed.

"Better get your knife out Gray,"

Scratch that, _royally_ screwed.

Clutching her hands to her head in frustration, Lucy raked her brain for an idea, hoping desperately that this was all some cruel sick joke.

"Aha!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate it for you to take the time in reading this. Be sure to leave questions, comments, and reviews! Thanks and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Same as before, Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. :D reviews, follows, and favorites are much appreciated! Thank you and have a great day. Also, Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

* * *

_Run!_

The thought processed through her head as she ran from her pursuers. The thought of being caught had left a hollow and distasteful feeling deep within her stomach. They were bandits, crooks, thieves, and possibly… murders!

Running past the point of exhaustion, through the crowded streets, weaving in and out of the countless lines of people until her legs screamed at her to stop. The hot burning sensation of her lungs breathing in protest at the excruciating exercise she had done propelled her to catch her breath as she blended into the background of the busy market place.

'Lucy what have you gotten yourself into now?'

Blowing her bangs up in frustration, the blonde haired girl spotted a tuft of pink hair bobbing up and down, alarming her of the danger she was in.

'Guess they aren't going to back down.'

Swiftly making her way behind the company of a traveling cart, she proceeded to follow behind said vehicle until the coast was clear. These men were smarter than she gave them credit for, making her task of escaping even harder.

'Honestly, these guys are worse than my father's guards.'

_Father…_

Her dark chocolate gaze became clouded with guilt. She knew what she was getting into when she left the estate. But to think that such a conflict would arise no sooner than her departure was unthinkable.

"Shhh!"

Lucy cried out in fear, but found that it was no use as a pair of strong hands wrapped around her mouth. Smirking at her muffled screams, her captor pulled her along a dark alley, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have watched.

'Please father, help me!'

Landing with a _graceful_ landing, Lucy yelped in pain at the barbaric action of her captor. She met with a pair of black eyes, watching her every move. She eyed the criminals, hoping to memorize their appearances for when she escaped this horrific adventure.

One thief had spiky raven colored hair, although his wasn't as wild as the pink haired thief's. He had a peculiar scar above his eyebrow raising her curiosity on how he got that. Judging by his looks he wasn't unattractive either, based on his muscles that stood out on display beneath his black shirt.

Glancing at the strange pink haired boy besides him, she couldn't help but gawk at the indecent exposure of his torso, showing off his rock solid physique. Feeling heat rising to her cheeks, the blonde tore her gaze away from him, finding the ground much more interesting than the two befuddled men in front of her.

'Honestly Lucy, get a hold of yourself! You've studied anatomy and health… it's only natural.' She mentally scolded herself.

"Listen up Blondie," she heard the raven haired man speak, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You're coming with us got it?" she nodded. "Good. Natsu will be in charge of you for now, if you so much as move an inch without his ok," Lucy gulped, earning a dark grin from the thief, "We'll burn you alive."

A sudden chill ran down her spine at his words. Feeling her fingers and toes go numb, she thanked the lord that she was sitting down already, for fear that she might have fainted.

'How could anyone be so cruel?'

Leering at the catatonic girl, the raven haired man signaled for Natsu to take over whispering to him before his departure.

"Master isn't going to be happy about this," Grey scratched his head, wondering how they were going to explain the earlier events to their leader.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, who knows, maybe she can become my pet?" Natsu grinned.

His comrade blinked in response, startled by the sudden response before smirking, "Gee Natsu, didn't know you were _into_ that kind of thing." He teased, making the pink haired man scrunch his face in confusion.

"Just make sure you watch her, got it? I'm going to get us a ticket out of here."

Waving his friend off Natsu turned around, spotting the still catatonic woman. Kneeling down to her level, he waved a hand in front of her face hoping she would snap out of it. But alas, she did not. Pausing for a moment or two, he contemplated his options on waking her up. Stumbling upon an idea, he picked her up in his arms and proceeded towards the water barrel, holding her above it, before dropping her in.

Sputtering her words in shock as the water filled her voice, she struggled to sit up, glaring at the man who was laughing at her.

'Oh, so he likes to play games does he?' she thought darkly, stepping out from the barrel—now completely soaked.

"That was good, you should've seen your face!" he said in between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye when he settled down from his high.

However, the blonde was not amused one bit. Puffing her cheeks in frustration, she marched towards him, planning to give him a piece of her mind. Lifting her leg, she swung her foot as hard as she could towards his shin, eliciting a pained cry from the pink haired man. Now it was her turn to laugh as she saw the sight of him hopping up and down as he cradled his shin in pain.

'Now's your chance, run!' a tiny voice in the back of her mind cried out. Turning on her heel she fled, dodging pedestrians as she escaped.

Perhaps she was lucky after all.

* * *

"Miss me?"

Impacting into a solid figure, Lucy fell down rubbing her sore backside at the sudden impact. Realizing the familiarity of his voice, she looked up in fear at the darkened gaze of the pink haired thief as he towered over her.

"_We'll burn you alive."_

The thereat echoed in her head; causing her to bite her lip at the thought of being torched brutally by these two men.

Pulling her roughly off the ground, Natsu held her arm in a tight lock, ensuring her that she could not leave him so easily again. He had been careless the first time, but not again. She was the prey, and he was the predator. Hearing her wince I pain, he loosened his hold a bit to not cause her tremendous harm. She was more cunning and resourceful then he had given her credit for.

"You're… hurting me… _ouch_!" she winced in pain.

"Well you should have thought about that before you kicked me," he hissed breathing into her ear, the sudden action causing her to blush.

Natsu led her back towards the abandoned alley, waiting for Gray to hurry up. They had a long trip ahead of them, and it would be even longer if they had to deal with _her._

Releasing her from the death grip he had on her arm, Lucy flung her free hand across his face, glaring at him pointedly as he held his stinging cheek.

"_You_… what did you do that for?!" he barked, boiling with anger at the girl before him. Placing her hands on her hips, she huffed in response.

"I don't know what you or him are planning to do with me, but if I'm to be taken as hostage by a couple of _misfits,_ I may as well take a fighting chance at my freedom," she seethed, challenging his glare with her own.

"Oh and by the way, I believe your partner said to watch me, not manhandle me!"

'This girl is impossible. She's stubborn, loud, noisy, and arrogant,' Natsu grumbled, hoping that Gray would show with their tickets in his hand.

"Listen _Princess,_" Lucy scoffed in response, "although Gray and I are partners, I'm the one in charge around here. Gray is just an advisor, so if you want to keep living then I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut."

Curiosity took over her interest at his words.

Does she dare to ask him?

"Just… what do you mean by 'You're in charge'?"

Oh, she dares.

Smiling at her inquisition Natsu flashed a mega-watt smile at her, "I'm one of Fiore's most wanted criminals, and successor of Fairy Tail's guild!"

A gasp erupted from Lucy's lips.

'It all makes sense now…'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for everyone's support. Sorry for that last cliffhanger, all will be explained in due time. I Decided to throw in a little holiday present XD Plus, I figured this story needed a new chapter (and I need a break from thinking about school). Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Period.**

* * *

"_I'm one of Fiore's most wanted criminals, and successor of Fairy Tail's guild!"_

The boy's words echoed in her mind, as if her world seemed to come crashing down around her.

'…just what have I gotten myself into?'

The ever so infamous "Fairy Tail"—known for its dangerous and lucrative thieves and bounty hunters. Its name alone caused shivers at the very mention of such a guild.

The pink haired boy beamed at her, displaying his sharp canines. Lucy wondered if they were as vicious as they looked.

And now… here she was, like a lamb to the slaughter. She was staring straight into the eyes of the lion who was the king of his den.

"What the hell is that?!" she pointed to the sky.

Dark orbs traveled to where her finger pointed to, letting her make a quick getaway. Barely making any distance between them she was caught easily, once again lifted over his shoulder.

"You know this game of tag is getting _really _boring." He drawled, ignoring the constant punches she made on his back. Not that any of her hits had any effect on him.

Giving an irritated cry of frustration, her movements stopped.

'It's no use… this guy is too strong. My best bet is to wait for the chance to escape.' She panted, hoping that the time to escape would come soon.

"Hey Natsu are you-"

Both pairs of eyes turned to the direction of the raven haired man.

Raising a curious brow, Gray eyed the panting woman on his comrades back and the soured look on the pink haired thief's face. Giving a Cheshire grin, the dark haired thief sauntered up to his partner, eyeing the couple up and down.

"Getting acquainted with each other are we? That was pretty fast. If you keep this up, there won't be any _fun_ left for your honeymoon." The dark haired man chuckled, earning a heated glare in return.

"W-what?!" They both exclaimed, looking at each other in surprise.

"Stop copying me!"

"_Me? _What about you, you… deviant!" the blonde huffed, angering the pink haired boy even more.

"Look, I sure as hell don't know what a 'deviant' is, but if you're going to insult me then at least speak the same language!" he argued, as the two continued to throw insults at one another, ignoring the grinning expression of Gray.

"Could you _at least_ put me down?" not needing to be told twice—along with not wanting to deal with the infuriating blonde—he unceremoniously dropped her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You two done yet?"

Glaring at one another, they both huffed in response, neither one wanting to spend a second more in the other's company.

"Alright then lovebirds, let's get out of here."

* * *

The train ride was _interesting_ to say the least. It was a short trip—especially when the majority of the time Lucy waited for one of her captors to sleep in hopes of making a quick escape.

However… the two males were _very_ much wide awake.

Lucy grimaced at the horrible memory of the pink haired idiot spilling the contents of their reward all over his horrified comrade.

'How pathetic…'

As soon as they had reached their destination, Lucy was quick to get up hoping to find a way out.

"Don't get cute," a gruff voice spoke, yanking her by the arm as they dragged her close to their side.

Gray and Natsu gathered their belonging as they left—Gray keeping a tight hold on the blonde haired girl as they walked.

"Listen up woman, you're in our world now, so whatever plan you got stored up in that pretty little head of yours better be ignored. _Got it_?" Hearing her nervously gulp and nod, the raven haired man turned to his comrade.

"You're in Fairy Tail now, and I'm the one who rules this roost," Natsu spoke, as they walked down the noisy streets, riddled with noisy townsfolk. Turning to the large wooden fence, Gray knocked on the gate before they were signaled inside.

Lucy couldn't help but gawk at the sight before her.

"Let's just get some things straight before we enter, you're _my_ toy got it? A simple means of entertainment, nothing more… and nothing less." Something about the way the pink haired male spoke made Lucy quiver, as thoughts raced through her head at the implications of what kind of 'play-thing' she would be.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know… but I'll update soon so no worries, until then… Happy Holidays! **


End file.
